The legendary sea monster
by DWmanga
Summary: Schezo, Satan, Amitie and Ringo are back ! This time, they need to capture a monstrous, man-eating sea monster. Arle, Klug, Rulue and Maguro joined them too, and this revealed a tragedy Arle faced ten tears ago...(Note that the narrator was Schezo)
1. Chapter 1

The legendary sea monster

Chapter 1: An accident

One peaceful, warm night, a family of four were fishing on a boat.

"Are you sure you can handle this? It's quite dark here," said the mother.

"I'm sure, honey. I've caught the biggest salmon at night when I was seventeen," said the father.

"Father, your worm for your bait," said the elder son.

"Thanks, Zul," said the father.

"Father! Catch a tuna this time!" said the younger son.

"No problem. We can make lots of sashimi, sushi or canned tuna the whole day tomorrow!" said the father.

"We'll catch the biggest tuna ever!" cried the mother, clapping her hands.

Their fishing went very well as they kept having big tuna fishes caught, but not until a large, khaki tentacle pushed their boat.

The younger son saw this. "A monster!" he cried. " Get back to the shore!" shouted the mother. But the "monster" was too quick for them. It's tentacle slightly pushed the boat, and the father and the younger son fell into the water.

"Someone! Help!" cried the elder son.

The tentacle grabbed the younger son down to the water. Then some blood flowed onto the water!

" Oh my god! Dustin!" shouted the father.

"No time! Grab the fishing pod first!" cried the elder son, lending the fishing pod to his father. But it was too late. The tentacle already grabbed the father deep in the water.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried the mother and his son.


	2. Chapter 2: New teammates

Chapter 2: New teammates

_Ring! Ring! _Went my phone. It was Satan again. He phoned me three weeks ago, for the dinosaur thing.

"Hello?" I asked. "Schezo! Big mission this time!" cried Satan.

"What big mission?" I asked. I could not speak clearly as I was brushing my teeth.

"We need to catch a sea creature. Besides, we need to find out what this creature is, and collect seven gems the creature owned," said Satan.

"Are we catching the one which killed the father and the younger son last night?" I asked.

"Exactly! Looks like you're concerned about news!" said Satan. I heard him snapped his fingers.

"Of course. I read the newspaper every morning," I answered. "By the way, this news' quite gross and horrible, isn't it?" I asked.

" Yep. The scariest news I've ever heard…"said Satan.

"Also, please buy some crossaints and a cup of café au lait for my breakfast please," I said.

"No problem. I was going to buy some bagels and a cup of green tea for my breakfast too," said Satan. "Well, see you at the office."

After a five minute trip of train and thirty second trip of walk, I arrived at my office. I started to have a meeting with my boss, Satan, Amitie and Ringo. While we were having our meeting, we ate our breakfast.

"This time, you would need more people to join this adventure since this creature is big and dangerous. Capturing it would be a life-risking job. It might devour you." said our boss.

"Then who will join us?" asked Ringo.

"You know them," said our boss as he looked to the door. "Please come in,"

The door opened. Four familiar faces came in. 2 girls and 2 boys.

Oh my god! It's Arle, Rulue, Klug and Maguro!

"Arle and Maguro will be responsible for capturing the creatures. Rulue is a microbiologist and will be responsible for studying the cells of the creatures. Klug will be responsible for making machines and weapons. From today on, they'll be your new teammates," said our boss.

"Satan-sama…I can finally work with you…" said Rulue in a sweet voice. Satan sighed. He will be harassed by the Blue Haired Lass again.

"Alright, teammates. Are you ready ?" I said.

"Yes!" said everyone.

" Where are we going?" asked Maguro.

"To Oslo!" explained our boss.


	3. Chapter 3: One person devoured

Chapter 3: One person devoured

(Don't worry, no puyo characters devoured by the monster)

After we arrived in Oslo, they met Captain Olaf, the captain of a ship.

"You're going to catch a sea monster, aren't you?" asked Olaf.

" Yes, we are." said Klug.

"Then, onto my ship!" cried Olaf.

We followed Olaf to his ship. After they went onto the ship, the ship started to sail and we started to search for tools and weapons for capturing the monster.

"Can we use this net?" asked Arle.

"No. It's too small. Our boss said that this creature is about 12 metres long, including it's tentacles," I answered .

"How about this knife?" asked Rulue.

"No. We catch him with this. It's not powerful enough," I answered.

'Or this gun?" asked Amitie.

" Amitie, we can't kill the creatures we captured. We must bring them alive," I said.

"How about…this axe?" asked Maguro.

"What do you want to do with it?" I asked anxiously.

'To chop off it's tentacles so it won't grab away people," answered Klug.

"Klug, we must bring them alive and intact," I said.

"This nuclear bomb looks great!" said Ringo happily.

"EVERYONE! I SAID BRING THEM ALIVE! WE ARE CATCHING CREATURES, NOT KILLING THEM!" I shouted. I was furious that no one was listening to me!

Just then, we found that Captain Olaf was missing!

"Err…Olaf-san?" asked Ringo nervously.

"Everyone…look there…" said Klug. His face was pale and he looked scared.

We turned back. A large, khaki tentacle grabbed Captain Olaf!" Whooooooaaaaaaa!" cried Captain Olaf.

"THE MONSTER!" we all shouted.

We began to grab everything we found on ship to fight the monster and save Captain Olaf. But it was too late. Olaf was already devoured, and his sailor hat and some blood was floated on the surface of the water.

"Ew!" cried Satan.

"What a nightmare. I must be dreaming!" said Rulue.


	4. Chapter 4: I know what it is!

Chapter 4: I know what it is!

The monster swam towards the ship. We finally saw it's body.

It was also khaki in color.

It had a round body.

It had a pair of eyes.

There were several darker patterns on it's body, and,

It had eight tentacles.

For god's sake! It was a giant octopus!(Or you can call it a kraken)

" So…you're the one who killed the father and the younger son, and Captain Olaf, right?" I asked the monster.

The monster squeaked. It's sound was loud and rapsy. It's tentacle then tried to grab me, but a hit it with a pole. It swam away.

"What's that sound?" asked Satan.

"Everyone, I know what the monster is," I announced.

"Then what is it?" said a brash Rulue.

"It's…a kraken!" I announced.

"…What's a kraken?" asked Ringo.

"You've never heard of it?" I asked. I was surprised that Ringo never heard of kraken, even she's a biologist.

"I heard of it. It's a mythical creature which is like a giant octopus or giant squid and it attacked ships and boats and devour humans. It appears in myths of my hometown," said Amitie. She looked worried

"But now… it's not mythical anymore. IT's REAL." said Klug. His face was full of fear.

I looked at Arle. She looked moody and shocked. Her face was pale.

"What happened, Arle?" asked Maguro.

"…I…I saw this son of a b***h before. About ten years ago," said Arle. She turned from moody to furious.

"You seen it before?" asked Rulue.

"Yes…that son of b**ch…" said a furious Arle. Some tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Son of a b**ch? What do you mean?" asked Ringo.

"Calm down, Arle. Tell us what happened once we get back to the shore," I said.


	5. Chapter 5: The tragedy

Chapter 5: The tragedy

Ten years ago, six year old Arle was going to the beach with her parents. After having lunch and playing with sand, she went rowing with her parents on a boat.

"Mama, where are we going?" asked little Arle.

" We'll just stay in this area. We won't go too far," answered her mother.

"Your mom's right. Going too far is dangerous. There might be sharks!" said her father, pretending to be a shark are played with Arle.

"Eek!" screamed Arle.

The family joked and chatted happily. Their sailing went well until…

"Mama! Papa! What's that?" asked Arle. She was scared because she saw a large, khaki tentacle.

"Kraken! Honey, we must get back to the shore at once! Protect Arle!" cried Arle's father.

'Come here, Arle. That's a kraken!" cried Arle's mother.

Several minutes later, the tentacle grabbed Arle's father. He struggled to free himself. "Honey! Help me!" cried Arle's father.

"Oh my god! A kraken grabbed my husband!" screamed Arle's mother. She then saw an axe under the seat Arle sat. She grabbed it and bean to attack the kraken with it.

" Mama! Where's Papa?" shouted Arle.

" Just a moment, sweetheart! Stay where you are and don't move!" reminded her mother.

"What's going on?" asked a scared Arle.

Arle's mother tried to chop off the kraken's tentacles so it won't grab her and her daughter, but at last, she was grabbed by another tentacle.

"Mama!" cried Arle, who witnessed her mother being grabbed.

"Sweetheart! Help!" cried her parents.

Arle saw a baseball bat on another seat. She wanted to beat the kraken, but it's too late. Her parents were disappeared already.

"Mama? Papa?" asked Arle, looking down to the water. Then suddenly, some blood floated onto the surface of the water.

After seeing this, Arle lowered her head and broke into tears. She knew her parents was killed by the kraken, and she will never see them again…


	6. Chapter 6: Arle and Schezo

Chapter 6: Arle and Schezo

We went to our hotel. I share a room with Arle. That night, I chatted with her.

"I never knew that you are an orphan, Arle. You always looks happy and spunky," I said.

"I am, but I can be very moody at times," said Arle, lowering her head.

" So this is why you always refuse to answer anybody's questions about your family and background, right?" I asked.

"Exactly, I never tell anyone about my background, not even Carbuncle or Amitie. When they ask, I suddenly went back to the scene of that giant octopus killing my parents," said Arle. She became even moody than this afternoon.

She turned her back on me. Though I knew it was a rude thing to do, I don't mind because she was really unhappy.

"Is this also why you eat octopus and squids almost every meal?" I asked.

"Yes…it is! I must make them disappear! I must eradicate them!" said Arle. She was completely out of control. She began to beat her pillow, the mirror in the washroom, throwing the cushions on the sofa, jumping on the bed…finally, she used me as a venting tool-hitting on my chest. I don't mind as I will do this to my elder brother when I was angry. But soon, I felt painful…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! STOP! ARLE!" I shouted. I was so painful that some tears rolled from my eyes.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" cried Arle, realizing what was she doing to me. "I'm really sorry, Schezo. Need an ice bag?" asked Arle.

"Yes… please…" I said. My voice hoarse from pain.

After a few minutes, the pain was gone. I started chatting with Arle again.

"Now, Arle. Just calm down and let me talk to you," I said. "First, I don't really understand how you feel now, but…"

"Of course you don't understand my feelings," said Arle, who was slightly furious. "You've got a father, a mother, and an elder brother. But I got nothing now! You envied me for having a lot of friends and allies. Well. I've been envied you for having such a great, harmonious family since I met you. Why? People who are cheerful are always orphans, or people without love, but people like you get love from their parents…That's not fair!" Arle cried. She tried to hit my chest a again, she don't want to hurt me, so she stopped.

"Sorry, I'm out of control again…"said Arle. Her face was full of guilt.

" It's okay, but I should tell that your actions and face, when you're out of control, looked scary," I said.

" I know. I once scared myself when I looked at my angry face at the mirror." said Arle.

"Listen, Arle, I don't know if I can confront you, or wash off your memories about your parents' death, but I do believe that your parents are cheerful people , like you. I'm sure that they hoped that their daughter could live a happy life. This is what good fathers and mothers hope. Don't make your parents disappointed. Keep on your spunky personality. Also, I'm sure that even your parents are dead, their soul is in your heart, forever,' said Schezo.

"You're right…my parents are good parents…I must not disappoint them…" after saying these words, Arle broke into tears. I gave her a hug, patting her head until she stopped crying and fell asleep. I should sleep early that night, as I must catch that merciless kraken who killed Arle's parents. I must take revenge!

"


	7. Chapter 7:The battle

Chapter 7: The battle

The next day, we went to the pier. This time, we've got to capture the kraken. I will teach him a big lesson of not to kill innocent people.

"Come on, teammates," I said " We've got to save Oslo!"

"We are ready!" said everyone.

'Alright! First, we must attract the kraken onto the ship," I said.

"But…it'll easily grab and devour us," said a worried Maguro.

" Don't worry, we will use magic to attack and protect," I said.

" But didn't you saud that we can't use magic in capturing creatures missions?" asked Ringo.

"Well, except this time, then," I said.

" Okay, then mission started!" said Satan, pointing to Olaf's ship.

We went far to the sea. Klug then use a horn to attract the kraken. After a few seconds, the kraken appeared and crawled onto the ship.

"Fire!" I shouted.

Spells started to fire at the kraken. Though it dodged often, we did not give up and kept attacking the kraken.

"Fire!"

"Jooh-Ranmu!"

"Disaster!"

"Fairy Fair!"

"Mosa!"

"Sine!"

"Ariedo Special!"

We kept shooting our magic at the kraken, but it either dodge them, or grab them with it's tentacles and throw them back at as. But still, we decided to continue battling with it.

Suddenly, a tentacle grabbed Amitie! And me!

"KLUUUUUUG! HELP ME!" cried Amitie.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

Klug noticed this and stopped using magic. Instead, he started to beat the kraken's tentacles with a hammer.

"Dare you try to get my Amitie!" shouted Klug, beating the tentacles with the hammer.

I and Amitie struggled, but we can't free ourselves. Fortunately, Satan gave one of the kraken's tentacles a bite and it let go both of us. The kraken squeaked in pain.

"Chance!" Arle said. She took a tranquilizer gun and started to shoot at the kraken.

"I'll make you regret for killing my parents," murmured Arle. "You'll pay for that !"

Soon, the kraken was passed out. We all carried it to a large tank and put it into a cargo ship. The cargo ship then sailed to Primp town.

"I'm sure people would be afraid when they saw this," said Satan.

"That's why I'll train it into a gentle, fish-eating, friendly animal," I said.

"Are you sure you're going to do this, Schezo?" asked Maguro anxiously.

"Don't forget I'm also a professional animal trainer. I know how to train an octopus," I glared at Maguro.

(The end)


End file.
